1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expanding device, and more particularly, to an expanding device for fixing a portable electronic apparatus in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, portable electronic apparatuses, such as tablet computers, are becoming more popular with the majority of the general public. Compared with notebook computers in general, tablet computers are not only more portable, but support touch input to enable users to operate tablet computers by intuition. Since tablet computers do not have a physical keyboard, users who are used to entering data into a notebook computer with a keyboard find themselves clumsy in manipulating tablet computers. Therefore, expanding device assemblies for use with tablet computers have been launched into the market. An expanding device assembly has a keyboard module. Referring to FIG. 1(a), a tablet computer 50 is positioned on an expanding device assembly 60 and electrically connected thereto, and the expanding device assembly 60 comprises a keyboard module 61, such that the tablet computer 50 and the expanding device assembly 60 work together in the same way as a notebook computer does, as a user enters data into the tablet computer 50 by means of the keyboard module 61. Referring to FIG. 1(b), when idle, the tablet computer 50 positioned on the expanding device assembly 60 is no longer upright but assumes a lie-flat posture, such that the tablet computer 50 and the expanding device assembly 60 together is compact whether lying idle or being carried.
However, according to the prior art, the recumbent tablet computer 50 is not actually fixed to the expanding device assembly 60. As a result, the recumbent tablet computer 50 is likely to fall off the expanding device assembly 60 and get damaged when handled by a careless user. For this reason, it is inconvenient for users to move or carry the tablet computer 50 and the expanding device assembly 60 together, because the users have to give extra care to the unfastened tablet computer 50.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a device for fixing a tablet computer in place.